bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BakuAges series
BakuAges series is the primary series which is direct sequel to Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the other three seasons. This series takes place at the alternate timeline and the male protagonist named Kuroko Taiki and his partner Bolcanon in order to save the world from the villains. Now Bolcanon belongs to the son of Kuroko, the Mirai Taiki, the new male protagonist who replaces his father. Seasons Kuroko Act *Season 1: Bakugan: New Ages *Season 2: Bakugan New Ages: Evangelion Invasion Battle Brawlers 1st Act * Season 3: Bakugan New Ages: Razen World Mirai 1st Act *Season 4: Bakugan New Ages: Rise of the Transcendent Evolution *Season 5: Bakugan New Ages: Galaxy Gears Battle Brawlers 2nd Act *Season 6: Bakugan New Ages: Barodius' Return Mirai 2nd Act *Season 7: Bakugan New Ages: Baku-Charge *Final Season: Bakugan New Ages: Neo Evolution Surge Key Features * BakuWeapon - The main key features. Characters Baku-Warriors (Primary Heroes) Former Baku-Warriors * Kuroko Taiki * Alice Gehabich * Julie Squidward * Margaritta Jones * Josh Kim * Iam Kim * Hydro Hydran * Rei Ayanami * Kaworu Nagisa * Exmeraltha Vuamp * Floria * Daigo Minomato * Morlock * Zenet Minomato (partial) * Ludwig von Vuamp Actual Baku-Warriors * Mirai Taiki * Mimi Rosmos * Kitty Light * Jack Kim Gehabich * George Stone * Renatta Hanna Allies (Secondary Heroes) * Battle Brawlers (Primary Allies) * Masquerade's Former Spies, Special Brawlers and Castle Knights (Secondary Allies) * Druddigoh (partial ally) Villains * Unknown Forces (sent to the Doom Dimension for good) * Doom Beings (deceased) * Angels (destroyed) * New Chaos Army (sent to the Doom Dimension for good) * Zenet Minomato (partial) * Druddigoh (partial enemy) * Battle Paladins (deceased) * Gundalian New Royal Family (arrested by Gundalians and Neathians) * Eight Distortion World Champions (destroyed) * Fourox (deceased) * Masquerade (deceased) * Darkus Kha'razen'man (deceased) * Kha'rall (deceased) Trivia * The Baku-Warriors were recently appeared in every seasons (excluding the seasons 3 and 6) while Battle Brawlers were supporting focusing on two seasons as after Baku-Warriors' appearance, but just the new Baku-Warrior of Darkus who appears in the season 3 alongside Battle Brawlers and their allies. ** The new Darkus Baku-Warrior appears alone in the season 3, but appears in the season 5 alongside Mirai Taiki and his friends. * These seasons were take place for another seasons, before and after. ** For New Ages, it's take place on another main/alternate timeline. ** For Evangelion Invasion, it's take place after event of the first season. ** For Razen World, it's take place after the angels' destruction in the event of the second season and before Vortax's army in the event of fourth season. ** For Rise of the Transcendant Evolution, it's take place after the angels' destruction in the event of the second season and the paladins' defeat in the event of the third season. ** For Galaxy Gears, it's take place after the defeat of Vortax's army in the event of fourth season. ** For Barodius' Return, it's take place after the distortion in the universe and later the destruction of the Distortion Champions in the event of the fifth season. ** For Baku-Charge, it's take place after the defeat of the Gundalian New Royal Family in the event of the sixth season. ** For Neo Evolution Surge, it's take place after the defeat of the Darkus Kha'razen'man in the event of the seventh season. * Only in the season 6, no Baku-Warrior appears in any episode. Category:Series